


SPONTANEOUS STORY ELEVEN

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Getting answers, Love, M/M, Sex at work, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Hutch is worried.Starsky gets Hutch to talk.





	SPONTANEOUS STORY ELEVEN

SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER ELEVEN

Starsky shoved his partner in the empty office. He locked the door, then stood in front of it, just in case his partner decided to run.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Starsky watched Hutch pace the room.

Hutch walked toward Starsky and the door. He saw Starsky shift to be more directly in front of the door knob. He knew, that short of physically moving him, he wasn't going to leave the room until Starsky got him to talk. "Awww, c'mon, Starsk. We need to go check out those rumors about a new gang getting ready to rob that liquor store. We can talk later." He walked away from Starsky, turning his head away.

Shaking his head, Starsky crossed his arms. "Nope."

Hutch hit his hand against the desk in the room. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"See? Something's wrong. Have I ever judged you for anything you've said to me, or told me?"

"Nothing's wrong! Other than you man-handling me and demanding I to tell you something that isn't happening. No. Look, just let it go." Hutch loved Starsky, but sometimes he wanted to punch him.

"I let it go yesterday, I asked you what was wrong and I dropped it when you said 'nothing is wrong', you ain't getting away that easy this time"

"You are like a dog with a bone!" Hutch threw his hands up in the air and walked around the desk to sink into the chair there. He put his face in his hands. "It's nothing, just let it go, Starsk."

"Did I do something wrong? Is it me your mad at?"

Hutch's head shot up as he looked at Starsky. "No! You haven't done anything. I'm not mad at you, Starsk." Hutch paused. He sighed. "It's something I did. I didn't want to tell you about it, because I didn't want to upset you. I'm mad at me."

Starsky sighed, he walked over to Hutch. "Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that. We've survived the worst. What can be so bad, huh?" He rubbed his partner’s shoulder.

Hutch stood up and walked away from Starsky. "Three days ago I went to the hospital to visit Babcock. Remember he got wounded in that domestic violence case?" When Starsky nodded, Hutch continued, "I had been thinking about you. And when I think about you…I get hard." Hutch chuckled then sobered. "Amy, that nurse I dated before you and I became lovers, stopped me in the hallway. I was on my way home to see you. She asked if we could talk privately. She seemed upset, so we stepped into one of the doctor's conference rooms." He paced away from Starsky and looked out the window. "As soon as the door closed, she threw herself into my arms and started kissing me." He couldn't look at Starsky. "I... I... I was still hard, from thinking about you, and what we'd do when I got. She kept rubbing against me, even when I tried to push her away. She felt my erection and tried to get me to make love to her. I kept telling her no, but she didn't believe me because I was hard. I couldn't tell her why I was hard. But...my erection didn't go away while she was rubbing on me and kissing me.”

Hutch paused and risked a glance at his partner. "I managed to push her away and told her to never try that again. I told her I would tell her supervisor if she ever did it again. I left and drove around for a while. I was so embarrassed and I felt like I had somehow cheated on you." He turned and looked directly into Starsky's eyes. "I'm sorry.”

Starsky looked down, and walked toward Hutch. When he was close he looked up with a slight grin. "You worry way too much, you know that?" He pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Then said, "You think of me and get hard?"

Hutch was surprised by the kiss. But relieved as well. It never failed to amaze him how much Starsky loved him. "I know, but I didn't want to do anything that might make you hate me." He paused, "And you know damn good and well that just the thought of you gets me hard!" Hutch put his arms around Starsky and kissed him back just as deeply. "I love you."

Knowing his partner was getting hard, Starsky said, "What about when I do this?" He rubbed his own growing erection up against Hutch.

"Starsk!" Hutch grabbed Starsky's hips and pulled him tighter. He erection was straining against his zipper. He tipped his head up and shoved his tongue into Starsky's mouth. He managed to pull back and gasp, "We've still got an hour before we're off work. Why do you always start stuff like this when we aren't ready to go home yet?"

Starsky laughed. "I don't know, you had me worried. I thought I lost the touch getting you horny just by doing that." He kissed him again. Then started to unbuckled his pants, rubbing his hand over the front of them. He pushed up against Hutch again, and moaned into his mouth.

"I... we... can't... can we?" Hutch quickly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned the button and tugged the zipper down on his jeans. "Yeah. More. Yeah."

Starsky took both their cocks, and rubbed them together. Still kissing Hutch, he pulled away and said, "I love you and trust you, you big lug. You can't control and worry about what others do. You don't have to feel guilty or think I'd be mad, cause I'm not." Kissing him again, he kept the friction up, pumping both their cocks together

Hutch moaned while continuing to kiss Starsky. He rocked his cock into Starsky's hands. The feeling of Starsky's cock rubbing against his was amazing. "I love you, Starsk. I am sorry. I swear, I never get hard for anyone but you." He pulled back a little so he could see their cocks in Starsky's hands. He put his own hands around his lover's. The feelings of pleasure were almost over whelming.

Starsky was on the edge. Hearing his lover moan, and watch him pleasuring both of them, only made things more intense. It was when Hutch wrapped his hands around Starsky's that made him hit the limit. He felt the rush and then it hit. He felt like he was in the clouds.

Hutch felt Starsky's cock start to pump and he lost his own battle to remain in control. His cock pumped in time with Starsky's. He kept one hand on Starsky's and grabbed his shoulder with the other. He pulled Starsky close, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder. He kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you. I'll love you forever."

Starsky came, feeling both of them pulsating, he kept pumping, he felt his legs buckle, and he held onto his partner, until the spasms subsided.

Hutch grabbed him and they stayed upright by leaning on each other. When Hutch felt like his legs would hold him and Starsky, he picked him up and staggered to the desk. He sat him on the desk and then sat down beside him with his arm around his shoulders. "Think our hour is up yet?" He chuckled. "I don't care. Let's go home now."

"Listen... " Starsky was still out of breath. Then he looked over at Hutch, laying his head on his shoulders. "I'd never hate you. Ever. Don't ever think that." Starsky knew Hutch fought with demons when it came to guilt. "I love you so much. I could never hate someone I love like that. No matter what happens, we always survive."

"Awww, Starsk, what did I ever do to deserve you and your love? I won't ever do anything to hurt you. I'd give my life for you, Starsk. If I had to. I love you. You are...everything to me." Hutch leaned his forehead against Starsky's, then kissed him on the lips. A soft, tender kiss. "I love you. Nothing will or can ever change that."

Starsky looked at his watch, 5 on the dot. "Well..." He said as he got up, still a bit woozy. pulling his pants up and zipping them, he said as he was buckling his belt. "I guess it's time to go. Come on, let's hurry, so I can see what kind of effect I have on you on the car ride home." He smiled then gave him a wink.

Hutch just laughed. He already knew what effect his partner would have on him. He already felt his cock stir with interest. "You goof-ball." He threw an arm over his shoulder and walked out of the office with him, after making sure his pants were up and fastened.


End file.
